


Epilogue: "against all odds"

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Against all odds, Fanart, M/M, siredtosourwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the Haikyuu!! Summer Holidays Exchange 2016<br/>Recipient: siredtosourwolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: "against all odds"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [against all odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751667) by [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler). 



> Hey dear!! ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง  
> Im not quite sure whether this is what you had in mind~; But I was really happy to have been paired with a fellow Tendou-supporter!! :^)  
> After a lingering look on your tumblr, i immediatelly discerned your unclouded affection towards these wonderful middle blockers. I ship them. Hard.
> 
> The thing is, i totally suck at AUs (unfortunately). However, when i stalked my way through your fics, i completely fell in love with your super enchanting Tendou/Tsukki Carnival Fic!!! ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ ITS SOOO ENDEARING!!!  
> You have a lovely writing style; and i absolutely cherish the way you integrated Tendous quirks and these little details of his persona into the story <3
> 
> So I thought about drawing the epiolgue to it  
> I really hope this does your fic justice!!!
> 
> Wish you a happy Haikyuu!! Hols Exchange !!!


End file.
